unofficial_zenithfandomcom-20200214-history
World Suggestions
This page will hold all suggestions related to enhancing the World of Zenith. General Dungeon Mechanics Whenever a boss respawns in the dungeon there is a huge beam of light like a beacon that hits the sky and spreads all over the world of Zenith alerting the boss has respawned [179] Possibly have some of the dungeons hidden behind a maze of mobs (that are a few levels below the level of the mobs inside the dungeon) that need to be cleared out before the dungeons can be accessed. Solo players could help assist with clearing out and charting/mapping the dungeon's maze, while still keeping to their preferred playstyle. The style of maze, size of maze, and whether there is even a maze to begin with could differ from dungeon to dungeon. Or, it could just be raids that are hidden by mazes. [182] Have a feature where players can create their own custom dungeons, similar to decorating a player house. They don't need to give rewards, just a feature for fun. [184] Underwater Dungeons Beautiful underwater dungeons, houses, and towns [55] Procedural Dungeons procedural dungeons. [56] User/Guild Created Dungeons User/Guild created dungeons/spaces. Say a guild hall were to host a few portals/magic doorways/gates to a custom maps and scenarios created by their users, allow custom enemies that apply just to that map (possibly limit to reskins of existing enemies for sane technical feasibility). Provide and allow use of existing game assets/textures for a basis, but allow custom textures and props. Use a warning/disclaimer so users know they're leaving the official game, and moderate on spaces that break some set of community guidelines. Possibly restrict such spaces to no XP challenge for-fun only dungeons so that people don't exploit it for unintended fast grinding/levelling. Possibly reward dungeon owners in some way for hosting popular/ high engagement content. -Suggested by anonymous Multi-Level Dungeons Main large dungeon that has many levels, and you get rare materials for crafting or gear at every checkpoint, ie. every level gives low grade, every 5 gives medium grade, and every 10 gives high grade materials [57] Traveling Secret Shops Traveling secret shops [59] Environmental Hazards Magic anomalies or storms. [60] World Altering Quests world level quests that could possibly alter the world. [61] Zenith City Center Monument a sort of monument (similar to the one at the entrance of EPCOT at Walt Disney World) in the center of Zenith, with all the names (or at least in game names) of the founders engraved on it. This could be a way for newer players who might be struggling to seek out these more experienced players to get some help. [64] If a founder does not want a player to contact them, then their name could be grayed out or crossed out, similar to the Monument of Swordsmen in SAO.[65] Meditation Church A Church for meditation / healing and (depending on if it will be a feature) a place do get curses lifted. [70] Tutorial School Building A School Building where you can take / retake the tutorial [75] In-Game Library An in-game library where people can find information on items, lore, classes, etc. [79] Let players be able to help out in the library. While they read, give some interaction to the books to make being a bookworm feel fun and intuitive in game. This will encourage players to fully dive into the lore and some players can specialize in it, helping travelers who come to the library find books and understand the information. Actually, go ahead and spread libraries out to all parts of the world. Make it so that you can only find certain information in certain libraries. [80] Actual 'books' for in game lore similar to skyrim. With the possibility of secret quests [86] if magic in game has a motion cast mechanic secret spells and locations can be discovered and deciphered through lore [89] Cafes Add cafes with gambling tables where players can bet in-game currency [84] Floating Guild Islands Guild halls or floating Guild islands that can be purchased by large groups for events, living space, meeting rooms, and maybe a way to watch a livestream together with your guildmates. [109] Pre-Apocalypse Zenith Idea for an expansion. Considering Zeniths lore, our journey as zenitheans takes place in a safe haven in the skies set in a post-apocalyptic time period resulted of a yet unknown attack. My suggestion for an eventual future expansion is that it is set in the pre-apocalypse, pre-zenith sky city allowing us to experience the life people had hundreds of years prior to the apocalyptic events until the faithful day. Perhaps if the attack was resulted due to a villain figure, on that expansion we could learn about the villains past as we go, how he achieved such power of devastation and where such intentions came from! Long story short, kind of like a prequel expansion. [175]